Le mariage de ma nièce
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées à la Fuuka, je ne pouvais accepter tes sentiments à cause de notre lien de parenté, je t'ai repoussé pour que tu me haïsses mais l'annonce de ton mariage m'a perturbée. Est-ce que je vais réagir? Ou te laisser partir?
1. Chapitre 01 Mon choix

Comme promis voici la fin alternative de L'appel du destin que je dédicace à Vingar qui a eu l'idée de cette fin, j'espère que vous aimerez. Je voulais faire un one-shot, mais je me suis rendue compte que l'histoire était beaucoup plus longue que je le croyais, il y aura 2 ou 3 chapitres. Il n y a pas eu de correction donc désolée pour les fautes.

**Disclamer:** Mai Hime appartient à Sunrise et moi je possède mon ordinateur, c'est mieux que rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Mon choix...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A cet instant où j'ai posé pour la première fois mes yeux sur tes rubis, j'ai vu qu'ils étaient emplis de détresse et de chagrin, et j'ai su à cet instant que l'on serait connectées l'une à l'autre. C'était le destin qui en avait décidé ainsi, et ce fût un évènement funeste qui nous liait ensemble. Car depuis, j'ai maudis ce jour où j'ai découvert notre lien de parenté, comment puis-je t'aimer alors que tu fais partie de ma propre famille ? Dois-je abandonner définitivement ces sentiments immoraux ou alors dois-je me battre contre l'adversité pour toi et cela malgré notre situation actuelle ?<em>

Il était 7 h30 du matin et j'étais assise sur une chaise, dans ma cuisine. J'étais en train d'observer depuis un long moment, un double feuillet en carton que j'avais entre les mains. C'était l'invitation au mariage de Shizuru et de son fiancé Yuuchi, je l'avais reçu il y a quelques jours, avec mon courrier. Je n'avais jamais pu lire le contenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car si je l'avais fait, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus réelles pour moi et je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter, pas à cet instant. Mais maintenant, je devais me faire une raison et assumer les décisions que j'avais prises. Car c'était la meilleure chose que j'avais faite jusqu'à maintenant, enfin; c'est ce que j'essaye de me faire convaincre depuis un certain temps. Pourtant mon cœur ne pense pas de la même manière que ma raison, et je ne faisais que douter de mes choix et je ne le devais surtout pas.

La présentation du carton d'invitation était simple mais très distinguée, des lys mauves et blancs étaient imprimés sur le devant du faire part. Le prénom de ma nièce et de son futur mari était inscrit en lettre dorée, on pouvait lire à l'intérieur du feuillet, la date et le lieu du mariage, ainsi qu'une invitation à une réception. La cérémonie avait lieu le 23 Novembre; c'est à dire demain à 18 heures, au manoir de ma grand mère. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je recevrai ce faire part, surtout après ce que m'avait dit ma nièce il y a deux mois, car elle se doutait que je n'allais pas assister à cet événement et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Peut être qu'elle me l'a envoyé car c'est normal d'inviter un membre de sa famille ? Mais c'est aussi l'usage. Je mis à effleurer du bout des doigts, les lettres jaunes inscrites sur le carton et mes doigts se crispèrent immédiatement lorsqu'ils touchèrent le nom de Shizuru, qui allait bientôt devenir la future Madame Yuuchi. A cette pensée qui m'était désagréable mais surtout douloureuse, je déchirais l'invitation en mille morceaux que je jetais ensuite loin de moi, sur la table. Par mon plus grand malheur, son prénom était toujours intacte, et resta bien en vue en face de moi. Je regardais peinée ce nom, qui me faisait tant souffrir et je jetais les bouts de papier dans la poubelle, espérant par la même occasion, me débarrasser des sentiments que j'avais pour elle.

J'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner, je mangeais des tartines beurrées accompagnées d'un café bien noir, quand j'entendis mon téléphone portable sonner. Je grognais d'être interrompue pendant mon repas, et je me dirigeais en traînant des pieds vers ma chambre, cherchant mon portable qui traîné par terre, dans la poche de mon pantalon jean. Je regardais un instant le nom de mon interlocuteur, qui était inconnu. Je soupirais en m'asseyant au bord de mon lit, tout en tenant dans mes mains mon téléphone et j'hésitais un instant avant de répondre. Car je ne savais pas qui j'aurai au bout du fil.

''Oui ?''

''Natsuki ? C'est toi ?'' Me demanda une voix masculine.

''Oui… Qui est-ce ?''

''C'est moi, ton père. Enfin tu ne me considères pas comme un père.'' Il a raison, je ne le vois pas ainsi. Vous vous demandez tous, comment se fait-il que je ne reconnaisse pas la voix de mon propre père ? D'abord, je ne l'ai jamais eu au téléphone. Et la seule et unique fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était il y a plus d'un an à l'enterrement de ma soeur.

''Bon, que me vaux cet appel ? Et comment as-tu eu ce numéro de téléphone ? Car je l'ai changé il y a une semaine.''

''C'est ta grand mère qui me l'a donné. '' Mais comment as t-elle fait pour le savoir cette vieille sorcière !

''Je voulais te parler de Shizuru.'' Mon cœur commençait à s'effriter lorsque j'entendis son prénom et je commençais à respirer avec difficulté, ça me rappelais tellement l'appel de ma grand mère lorsqu'elle m'annonça la mort de ma grande sœur. J'étais terrorisée de la perdre elle aussi, je ne savais pas si je pouvais le supporter.

''Elle va bien ? Elle n'a pas eu d'accident ?'' Demandais-je paniquée, en me relevant d'un bond de mon lit. Je vous en supplie Dieu faites qu'elle aille bien, je ne suis pas croyante mais si c'est pour Shizuru alors je prierai.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bien, enfin physiquement.'' Je poussais un long soupir de soulagement, elle va bien, je suis contente mais je venais juste de saisir le restant des paroles de mon père.

''Que veux tu dire par physiquement ?'' M'enquis-je surprise, alors que je marchais dans ma chambre comme un fauve dans une cage.

''C'est à propos de son mariage." Je me mis à grimacer, juste quand je viens juste de jeter son invitation à la poubelle, on m'en reparle quelques minutes après.

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Tu devrais en parler à Shizuru plutôt qu'à moi, elle vit chez toi non ? Ou alors discutes en avec son fiancée Tapei.''

''C'est Tate.''

''Oui c'est ça.'' Je m'en fous royalement de son nom à l'autre faux blond.

''Elle va se marier avec lui alors qu'elle ne l'aime pas.'' Je m'en doutais déjà, vu qu'il est gay et qu'il a un petit ami et que c'est un mariage pour les affaires de ma grand mère, et Shizuru m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait, quel mélodrame cette histoire soupirais-je. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi mon père m'en parlait à moi. Et non aux personnes concernées, même si d'une façon indirecte, je l'étais.

''Je le sais déjà, et ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est celle de ta mère, c'est **elle** qui a arrangé ce mariage.''

''Oui, mais Shizuru aurait pu refuser pourtant elle ne l'a pas fais.''

''Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ? Elle n'a pas cinq ans, elle assez grande pour prendre ses décisions par elle-même.'' Répondis-je froidement.

''Natsuki tu n'as pas l'air de saisir; tout est en rapport avec toi.'' Je me mis à passer ma main dans mes cheveux et à inspirer profondément.

''Non je ne le crois pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me marier avec Shizuru.'' Répondis-je irritée, en m'asseyant sur le sol contre la porte de ma chambre. Et je me mis à me masser la nuque car je sentais que j'allais entamer une discussion pénible, ce que j'aurais préféré m'en passer.

''C'est ce que souhaiterai ma petite fille, se marier avec toi. Et comme elle ne le peut pas, elle accepte par dépit d'être fiancée avec Yuuchi. Et cela juste après qu'elle soit revenue de Fuuka, il y a deux mois.''

''...'' Mon cœur se mit à battre furieusement, je commençais à me sentir nauséeuse et j'avalais avec une très grande difficulté ma salive. J'ai dû mal entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que mon père vient-il de me dire que...Shizuru voulait se marier avec moi ? Non, non, non, je ne pense pas qu'il le sache ce qu'elle ressent pour moi...enfin je l'espère. J'étais perturbée et je ne savais pas quoi dire.

''Je connais...votre relation.'' Rajouta mon paternel, sentant que je n'allais pas lui répondre. Je me mis à froncer des sourcils à cause des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Je commençais à avoir peur du sens de cette phrase. Oui il s'en doute, j'en suis persuadée maintenant mais je n'avouerai rien.

''Bien sûr que tu l'as connais notre relation, tout le monde l'a connais dans notre famille...c'est ma nièce…la fille d'Alyssa... '' Ajoutais-je nerveusement en regardant le plafond, espérant qu'il ne continue pas la discussion dans cette direction.

''Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas au mariage de ta propre nièce ?'' Questionna l'homme. Car si j'y assistais, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à rester de marbre en la voyant s'unir avec un autre homme alors qu'elle m'aime et que ses sentiments sont partagés, même si j'essaye de le nier. Et je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir en me voyant, je ne veux pas la perturber par ma présence qui peut lui être néfaste. Et j'en ai grandement conscience...

''Je n'ai pas envie, je n'ai pas que ça à faire et tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de rassemblement.''

''Tu préfères un enterrement ?'' Plaisanta mon père, ce qui ne fit pas du tout rire, c'était même le contraire.

''Oui. C'est totalement moi, j'adore brouiller du noir sous la pluie battante et pleurer à chaude larmes sur la tombe de ma mère et ma soeur.''

''Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû les choses de cette manière.''

''Je crois que je commence à avoir l'habitude avec toi ou ta mère, et tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je tiens de vous deux, surtout en ce qui concerne ce comportement froid et blessant envers les autres.''

''...''

''Et puis tu me vois réellement dans un mariage avec toute ta famille, car je ne la considère pas comme mienne, à part Nina. Et sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de voir ta mère qui m'insultera sûrement de tout les noms comme d'habitude.''

''Natsuki, tu oublies l'essentielle.''

''Vas-y dis le moi, je suis tout ouïe.'' Grognais-je.

''Et Shizuru ?''

''Quoi Shizuru ?'' Demandais-je surprise.

''Elle est aussi ta famille, tu ne vois pas que ça la rend malheureuse que tu ne sois pas là. Ses parents ne seront pas présent, et tu sais qu'on est peu nombreux surtout du côté de notre famille.''

**''JE SAIS QUE JE SUIS SA FAMILLE** ! Je le sais déjà, ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire ! J'en avais conscience depuis longtemps !'' Hurlais-je sur les nerfs, et je mis à mordre fortement ma lèvre qui se met à saigner car j'avais par mégarde avouée mes véritables sentiments sous la colère, et je maudissais ma stupidité.

''Natsuki...je suis désolé.''

''Pourquoi ?'' Soupirais-je, déjà lasse de la tournure de cette discussion.

"Cette situation entre toi et Shizuru. Tu dois lui parler, une dernière fois avant de le regretter amèrement.'' Me conseilla mon père.

''Et que veux tu que je lui dise ?'' Oui que dois-je lui dire que je n'ai déjà fait...mes félicitations pour ton mariage, je suis heureuse pour toi...que c'est impossible d'être ensemble...que l'on souffre l'une et l'autre lorsqu'on est toutes les deux car on ne peut être ensemble comme on le souhaiterait.

''Dis lui que tu ne veux pas qu'elle se marie, elle n'attend que ça de ta part, elle t'aime tellement que ça me rend malheureux de la voir ainsi.'' Je restais sans voix par ce que venait de dire l'homme.

''De quoi tu parles ?'' Tentais-je de faire l'innocente même si je savais que cela ne servirait à rien.

''Natsuki arrête de jouer la comédie, elle est amoureuse de toi et tu le sais, elle a dû te dire lorsqu'elle t'as recherché à la Fuuka.'' C'est pas vrai ! Il sait...tout, mais comment ? Je sais que Shizuru ne lui aurait jamais dis. Merde ! Comment fais-je faire pour me sortir de ce piège qui est en train de se refermer petit à petit sur moi ?

''Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est ma nièce, elle ne peut pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour moi.'' Niais-je immédiatement.

''C'est toi qui te trompes Natsuki...je connais ma petite fille en vivant un an avec elle et j'ai vu à son comportement qu'elle t'aimait. Quand on parle de toi, elle sourit de façon radieuse. Quand c'est elle qui parle de toi, elle a l'air si épanouie et je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir de cette manière avec d'autres personnes, que ce soit ses anciens petits amis ou amies quand elle a étudié au lycée ou même avec Yuuchi, avec qui elle va passer le restant de sa vie. Elle n'a pas l'air comblé, heureuse, c'est même le contraire mais te ressemblant, elle ne le dira jamais. Et je sais qu'elle n'a pas gardé le nom de Kuga pour toi, même si elle ne me l'a jamais ouvertement avoué. Je pense qu'elle fais ça pour faciliter votre relation.'' Faciliter notre relation qui est déjà si compliqué ? Ne me faites pas rire, c'est n'importe quoi ! Voir impossible ! Pourquoi ai-je maintenant ce genre de conversation alors que j'étais prête à l'oublier définitivement ?

''Qu'attends tu de moi !'' Criais-je d'un ton rageur ''C'est ma nièce ! **MA NIECE** ! **MA FAMILLE** ! On n'a pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de relation !'' Pleurais-je en frappant violemment ma tête contre la porte. Je mettais ma main devant le visage pensant qu'ainsi les pleurs ne couleraient plus, mais c'était peine perdue. Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible et pathétique ?

''Na...tsuki...''

''Arrête s'il te plaît...tu sais que je ne veux pas de ta pitié, sinon je raccroche maintenant...''

''Non, écoute moi encore un instant. Dis lui au moins ce que tu ressens pour elle, je sais que c'est mal ce genre de relation, mais quand je la vois ainsi, ça me rappelle quand j'ai perdu ta mère. Même si elle n'est plus auprès de moi, je l'aimerai toujours. J'aurai voulu lui dire encore une dernière fois ce que je ressentais pour elle, avant de la perdre définitivement. Moi toi, tu peux encore lui parler; il n'est pas trop tard.''

''Je peux te demander quelque chose, et répond moi sincèrement surtout.''

''D'accord.'' Me répondit-il hésitant.

''Tu me dis à de nombreuses reprise de parler à Shizuru, mais ça ne te déranges pas que ta fille soit avec ta petite fille ? Tu ne trouves pas ce genre de relation dégoûtante ?'' Car ça l'est et je le sais.

''...'' Il y a eu un long silence plus qu'évocateur pour moi.

''Tu vois ! Je ressens la même chose que toi, ce n'est pas normal et ça ne le sera jamais ! Et j'en avais conscience depuis longtemps. Mais Shizuru...ne le comprend pas ! Tout comme toi ! L'amour ne fais pas tout !'' Pourquoi ai-je cette impression que c'est toujours moi qui est la plus raisonnable dans cette histoire ? Et qu'on m'en veut pour cette raison. D'abord ma nièce et maintenant mon père.

''Natsuki, je veux juste que vous soyez heureuse toutes les deux et tant pis ce que pense les autres ou ce que je pense, c'est ta décision à toi et Shizuru. J'ai vécu cela avec ta mère, ta grand mère s'était fortement opposée à notre amour mais tant qu'on était ensemble, ça nous importait peu le regard des autres, c'était la même chose pour ta sœur avec son mari.''

''Mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! Nous sommes toutes les deux des femmes et elle fait partie de ma famille, de la tienne ! Alors ne compare pas ce genre de chose !'' Aboyais-je hors de moi.

''Tu as peut être raison sur un certain point, mais il y a une chose qu'on en commun toutes ses histoires.''

''Ah bon et quoi ? Car je ne le vois pas.''

''L'amour.'' Je restais bouche bée et je me mis à mordre fortement ma lèvre inférieure qui ne cessait de trembler à cause de l'émotion.

''N'importe quoi ! L'amour c'est quelque chose d'absurde et d'inutile, je n'en ai pas besoin et je n'en veux pas ! Et puis tu as vu le résultat de ce genre de sentiment ? De la peine et de la souffrance. Tu devrais le savoir, tu as perdu maman et tu n'as pas pu le supporter alors tu nous as abandonné, moi et Nina à ta hystérique de mère, et notre famille a été totalement détruite ! Et je suis complètement anéantie, à cause des choses immondes que j'ai faites par le passé pour survivre ! Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre et j'en ai conscience...''

''Mais tu peux créer une nouvelle famille et te reconstruire avec l'aide de Shizuru...'' Commenta mon père. Il a toujours réponse à tout et ça m'exaspère car les choses ne sont pas aussi évidentes qu'il ne le croit. Sinon je n'hésiterais pas autant.

''...'' Je me mis à serrer des dents, essayant à tout prix de refréner mes larmes qui ne cessèrent de s'écouler contre ma volonté. Je fermais mes paupières car mes yeux commençaient à s'irriter par cette eau salée, me faisant encore plus pleurer.

''Shizuru se préparera demain à 17h30 dans le manoir de ta grand mère, va la voir et parle le lui une dernière fois. Le mariage se déroulera dans le jardin, derrière le manoir.''

''...'' Je ne pouvais plus soutenir cette conversation et j'en mis un terme en raccrochant au nez de mon interlocuteur et je jetais loin de moi mon portable. Je posais mon front sur mes genoux ainsi que mes mains à l'arrière de ma tête. Cette discussion m'avait plus que troublée, j'essayais de penser à autre chose mais je n'y arrivais pas, je ne pensais qu'a elle et je me mis frapper mon coude contre le mur pour reprendre ma lucidité. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne le sais pas moi même...

_Depuis quand lorsqu'on évoque ton nom, il m'est devenu de plus en plus douloureux à entendre ? Peut être parce que tu me faisais ressentir cette part de moi que j'ai éteinte en moi depuis de nombreuses années, un sentiment que je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir pour toi et je l'ai perdu lorsque je t'ai éloigné de moi, et je l'avais fais pour ton bonheur. Tu m'es si précieuse et si rare, telle une pierre précieuse, et j'ai peur de te posséder et tenir ton éclat et ta lumière par la noirceur de mon passé et celle que je suis devenue malgré moi au fil du temps. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne peux être auprès de moi, tout comme les nombreuses autres, qui ne font que confirmer que nous ne sommes pas destinés à être ensemble de cette manière._

* * *

><p><strong>NA** au prochain chapitre je changerai de point de vue, nous aurons celui de Shizuru.


	2. Chapitre 02 Ma décision

**Chapitre 2 : Ma décision...**

* * *

><p><em>Tu es celle qui m'a fait découvrir un sentiment que je n'ai jamais connu auparavant et que j'ai maintenant peur de ressentir, car il meurtrit continuellement mon cœur. Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble car la fatalité en a décidé autrement. Et j'ai finalement pris conscience que ces sentiments impurs seront toujours imprégnés en moi, même si j'essaye de le nier ou de te le cacher comme je le peux. Mon cœur ne bât seulement pour toi et je l'ai su lorsque j'ai vu dans tes émeraudes, et quand tu as prononcé pour la première fois mon prénom, qui devait être dis par toi et toi seule.<em>

* * *

><p>PDV Shizuru<p>

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain dans le manoir des Kuga 17h 30.<em>

J'étais dans la chambre de mon arrière grand mère et je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir, je souriais comme jamais, enfin je me forçais, même si ce n'était pas difficile pour moi. Je portais une longue robe couleur ivoire, sur mon corsaire qui décolletait légèrement, il y avait des perles transparentes cousues sur le tissu, derrière moi j'avais une longue traîne. Mes cheveux étaient en chignon, et je portais une barrette en forme de rose sur le côté droit de ma chevelure. Je mettais lentement mon voile en face de mon visage. J'allais dans quelques minutes me marier et devenir la future Mme Yuuchi. J'ai toujours rêvé de cet événement depuis que je suis toute petite, de m'unir avec la personne que j'aimerai et cela pour le restant de ma vie. J'avais tant idéalisé cet instant, mais ce n'est pas du tout comme je me l'imaginais.

J'avais pris exemple de mes parents, ma mère s'était épanouie en étant auprès de mon père. Ils étaient si heureux ensemble et formaient le couple parfait à mes yeux, ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre et formaient un tout. Mais je ne suis plus aussi naïve, l'amour n'est qu'un absurde mensonge et je le sais, je ne me ferais plus jamais avoir par ce sentiment. Car la seule et unique personne avec qui je souhaitais partager le restant de mon existence, ne voulait pas de moi et ne le désirera jamais. Même si cela me torturait de me l'avouer, je comprenais ses raisons. Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de ma propre tante ? En réalité, je ne savais pas qu'elle était un membre de ma famille, c'est seulement lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois à la Fuuka que j'ai fais cette triste découverte, et moi qui croyais au destin, il s'est bien moqué de moi.

Je me suis résignée, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Riais-je intérieurement. Comme c'est attristant, non comme je suis affligeante...elle avait raison depuis le début en me disant que j'étais une gamine pour croire au coup de foudre ainsi qu'à cette absurde histoire d'âmes sœurs, je m'en rends enfin compte aujourd'hui. Maintenant ça n'avait plus aucune importance pour moi, avec qui je partagerais le restant de ma vie, même si j'avais la consolation que je n'éprouverai plus jamais le sentiment douloureux d'aimer quelqu'un d'inaccessible, et je me sentis tourmentée à cette pensée. J'avais l'estomac noueux et des larmes s'échappèrent sans que je m'en rende compte, tout le long de mes joues, car je pensais constamment à elle alors que je ne le devrais pas, et surtout à un moment pareille. Mais qu'importe, elle était toujours là, que ce soit dans mon cœur ou dans mes pensées. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ? J'aurai dû le faire depuis longtemps alors que je suis persuadée, qu'elle a probablement dû faire un trait sur moi. Je dois aimer souffrir.

''Natsuki...'' Murmurais-je, en essuyant rapidement mes perles de chagrin, de peur de faire couler mon maquillage.

''Shizuru...'' Me répondit une voix, qui me troubla de ma rêverie. Surprise, je vis dans le miroir un visage que je croyais ne plus jamais revoir. Je mettais ma main où elle se reflétait, mais j'enlevais subitement celle-ci, m'apercevant de ce que j'allais faire.

''Natsuki ?'' Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, est-ce que ma tante est là ? Ou est-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours comme toujours ? Je suis totalement perdue ou alors j'ai finalement sombré dans la démence.

''Salut.'' Me répondit-elle simplement, alors qu'elle avait les mains dans ses poches et le regard fuyant. Je reconnaissais l'intonation de sa voix, mais surtout ces rougeurs qui la caractérisées et qui me faisaient tant craquer...donc je ne rêve pas, c'est bien elle. Mais pourquoi était-elle là ? Et surtout maintenant ? Est-elle venue assister à mon mariage ? Pourquoi ? J'ai cru qu'elle ne viendrait pas...non, j'avais espéré qu'elle n´y assisterait pas. C'est vrai que je lui ai envoyé une invitation car elle fait partie de...ma famille, quoique j'en disse, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'elle soit là, enfin ici, avec moi dans cette chambre. Je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter...pas en ce moment...alors que mes émotions sont si confuses et cela par sa faute, comme la plupart du temps.

''Tu es magnifique Shizuru...'' Sourit-elle tristement, mon cœur commençait à s'accélérer m'empêchant de respirer normalement mais je ne devais plus avoir ce comportement, je dois paraître de glace même si je fondais à ses compliments.

''Non ! Arrête s'il te plaît...ne me parle pas...ne me dis pas ces mots...pas toi...'' Suppliais-je ...oui ne me parle de cette manière si tendre, car j'ai tellement envie de te serrer dans tes bras, de t'embrasser et de t'avouer sans cesse mon amour pour toi, qui est malheureusement impossible et à sens unique.

Je ne me retournais pas vers elle, de peur de dévoiler mes émotions, qui étaient sans dessus dessous et je cachais mes yeux sous ma franche. Cependant, je l'observais discrètement mais avec une très grande attention son reflet. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais peur qu'elle puisse entendre à quel point elle me perturbait par sa simple présence, comment se fait-il qu'a chaque fois que je la voie, j'ai toujours les mêmes réactions ? Je m'étais promise de ne jamais dévoiler mes émotions devant les autres mais surtout en face d'elle, cependant j'en étais incapable, parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir me faire réagir ainsi. Mon masque de neutralité se brise à chaque fois, car elle pouvait percevoir si aisément ma peine et mes souffrances sous mon sourire que je croyais si parfait, mais pas pour elle.

Je pouvais voir sa nervosité transparaître dans ses gestes, ses mains se trituraient entre elles et son regard était mal à l'aise. On dirait qu'elle était aussi nerveuse que moi. Pourquoi es-tu là Natsuki ? Que me veux tu ? Me retenir ? Non, c'est impossible, je le sais moi même, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne t'intéresseras jamais à moi de cette manière. Ou alors es-tu venue me féliciter pour mon mariage comme tu l'avais fais il y a deux mois ? Non, je t'en supplie ne me répète pas de nouveau ces mots empoissonnés, j'aimerai seulement que tu partes avant de m'emporter.

-xox-

''Shizuru...''

''Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part !'' Répondis-je froidement, ce qui m'attrista lorsque je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure car celle-ci tremblait nerveusement, je ne souhaitais pas lui parler ainsi, c'est la seule à qui je ne voulais pas faire de la peine mais je dois la repousser tant que je suis encore capable de lucidité. Je ne supporte plus de souffrir ou de me rappeler que je ne pourrais jamais marcher à ses côtés, ça me ronge de l'intérieur que c'est insupportable. Je ne veux plus espérer...un geste de sa part...

''Pourquoi tu te maries alors que tu n'aimes pas Tarek ?'' Me questionna t-elle soudainement, me prenant au dépourvue.

''C'est Tate...Et en quoi cela te concernes t-il ? Ne m'as tu pas dis à de nombreuses reprise que ma vie ne t'intéressais pas ! Alors fais ce que tu as dis ! Ne t'occupes pas de moi !'' Aboyais-je hors de moi. Elle n'a pas le droit de me demander ce genre de chose, pas après tout ce qui s'est passée entre nous surtout lorsque je me suis déclarée à elle quand nous étions à la Fuuka, et elle ne m'a pas retenu un seul instant ou même répondu à mes nombreuses déclarations pour elle.

''Je...ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon...'' Ajouta t-elle en scrutant le sol.

''Ara, alors comment voulais-tu le dire ?'' Je me retournais pour me rapprocher d'elle alors qu'elle avait levé le regard vers moi, j'étais juste à quelque centimètre d'elle, folle de rage. Je vis un léger rougissement apparaître sur ses magnifiques pommettes et à cet instant, j'avais une folle envie de prendre possession de ses lèvres et de la pousser dans le lit qui était juste à côté de nous. Mais je me ressaisissais à temps, je ne me laisserai plus perturber par elle ou par mes sentiments, je les enfouirais définitivement en moi.

''Je pense d'abord à ton bonheur.'' Osa t-elle me dire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je haïssais qu'elle me dise ces mots, qui sont comme des coups de poignards pour moi.

''Mon bonheur ? Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui l'as détruit de tes propres mains. Mais merci, je préfère m'en passer de ta sollicitude; alors tu peux partir maintenant, je ne te retiendrais pas, je dois aller me marier dans quelques instant.'' Grondais-je en en fermant les yeux et en inspirant profondément pour essayer de retrouver mon calme.

''Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?'' Ajouta t-elle à mon plus grand étonnement, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce que je venais de lui dire. Oui, je t'aime toujours et je dois réellement avoir des problèmes...mais ça n'a aucune importance pour toi, comme toujours mes sentiments t'importent peu. Pourquoi me fais-tu subir cela Natsuki ? Tu aimes à ce point me tourmenter ? C'est un jeu pour toi ? Combien de temps vais-je tenir le coup, avant de m'écrouler ou de pleurer devant toi ?

''Tu...'' Commençais-je.

''S'il te plaît, je dois le savoir, c'est très important.'' Implora t-elle en me regardant avec une grande peine et j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas l'insulter.

''Combien de fois as-tu évité cette conversation ?'' Demandais-je en souriant faussement, elle ouvra la bouche un instant ne sachant que dire puis elle se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieur.

''Je…'' Mais je ne la laissais pas continuer sa phrase, je ne supportais plus cette situation. Je ne suis pas un jouet avec qui on s'amuse et qu'on jette ensuite, j'ai une fierté qu'elle a mainte fois piétinée et sans aucun regret.

''Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé la même chose ? Si tu m'aimais et cela à de nombreuses reprises et tu n'as jamais rien dit. JAMAIS !''

''Je…'' Elle laissa en suspens sa phrase, c'est typique d'elle d'être aussi indécise, c'était mignon au début mais maintenant ça ne l'était pas du tout, surtout quand les choses deviennent aussi sérieuse.

''Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux en venant me voir ici ? Me dire qu'on ne peux pas être ensemble car je suis une fille, ta nièce, qu'on a six de différence d'âge...**JE LE SAIS DEJA TOUT CA** ! Tu ne l'as cessé de me le répéter ! Je ne suis pas une idiote sans cervelle, j'ai compris ! Alors je t'interdis de t'immiscer dans ma vie, en me demandant la raison de ce mariage ou si je t'aime toujours, tu n'as pas le droit de me persécuter ainsi ! Je suis un être humain et je souffre aussi. Et tu me meurtris et cela à plusieurs reprises !''

''Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Dis le moi.'' Elle me regarda sérieusement cette fois-ci et je commençais à rire nerveusement, j'avais raison, elle veut me rendre totalement folle. Et malheureusement pour moi, elle pourrait y arriver avec une grande aisance.

''Ce que j'attends de toi Natsuki ? J'attendais depuis plusieurs semaines que tu m'arrêtes...que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas que je me marie mais surtout que tu me disses que tu...m'aimes ! Mais il n y a eu rien ! **RIEN DU TOUT** ! Tu n'as pas daigné me retenir un seul instant ! Et maintenant tu débarques une demi-heure avant mon mariage ? Et tu penses que je ne serais pas énervée par ta présence qui est une vraie torture pour moi !''

''Je croyais que…''

''Que quoi Natsuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? J'aimerai bien le savoir car je n'ai jamais pu te déchiffrer et pourtant j'ai essayé !''

''...'' Parle bon sang ! Je ne supporte plus de parler à un mur. Pourtant je devrais le savoir, tu ne changeras jamais en ce qui concerne montrer tes sentiments aux autres. Et comme d'habitude, c'est moi qui dois prendre des initiatives pour y remédier.

''Tu croyais que ta présence ne me troublerait pas ? Que je ne chercherai pas à savoir ce que tu ressens sincèrement pour moi ? Que j'avais abandonné tout espoir à cet amour que je savais pertinemment inconcevable, mais que j'ai tout fait pour y croire jusqu'au dernier moment. J'espère encore que tu me retiennes pourtant je sais que c'est inutile voire impossible ! Je ne me berce plus d'illusion maintenant ! Je veux juste avancer vers un avenir qui est certain. Tu sais quoi ? C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire depuis plus d'un an ! Mais bien sûr, tu ne l'a jamais remarqué car c'est seulement moi qui éprouve cette peine et souffrance !''

''Tu veux donc avancer ? Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu te maries avec Tade ?'' Répondit-elle de manière glaciale, en m'attrapant par les épaules et j'enlevais ses mains de moi en lui jetant un regard noir.

**''JE T'INDERDIS DE ME TOUCHER** ! Et puis **C'EST TATE MERDE** ! Et **OUI** c'est pour cette raison que je suis avec lui, pour t'oublier !'' Aboyais-je hors de moi, je n'aurais cru que je lui avouerai si naturellement toutes ces choses mais surtout que je lui parlerai de cette manière si virulente. Je ne me reconnais plus.

''Tu crois réellement que c'est une bonne raison pour se marier ? Parce que je t'ai rejeté ? Non mais c'est quoi ce comportement, tu es quelqu'un d'immature ! Tu es prête à gâcher toute ta vie avec une personne qui ne t'aimera jamais et que tu n'aimeras pas en retour, juste parce que tu ne peux pas m'avoir ? Il y a des milliards d'hommes et de femmes sur terre ! Et qui ne sont pas de ta propre famille ! Ou que tu pourrais sincèrement aimer !'' Ajouta t-elle, je serrais du poing car je savais que j'étais vouée un amour à l'échec et ce qui m'anéantissais, c'est qu'elle pensait toujours que mon affection pour elle, n'était qu'une lubie de ma part. Je l'aime à la folie et elle se moque comme toujours de mes sentiments. J'en avais conscience depuis le début qu'elle était ma famille, je le savais déjà mais mon attachement envers elle n'a aucun rapport avec notre lien de parenté, je l'aime...elle, sa personne, ce qu'elle est. Et j'avais en moi toute cette rancœur que j'avais cumulée depuis que je connaissais cette fille, qui a détruit le peu de fierté que j'avais. Et j'allais déverser toute ma colère, car je ne pouvais plus la contenir plus longtemps. Même moi, la si parfaite Shizuru Fujino, je ne pouvais contrôler ma rage.

-xox-

''Tu n'es qu'une lâche sans cœur aussi pathétique que ta grand mère ! Elle au moins, elle ne cache pas qu'elle une garce manipulatrice, qui veux faire souffrir les autres pour son simple plaisir. Toi, tu es quelqu'un d'immonde et méprisable ! En fait, tu es pire qu'elle ! A jouer les martyrs comme quoi tu as souffert à cause de ton passé et tu ne peux plus aimer personne ! Et pour mon soi disant bonheur, tu me rejettes comme une malpropre ! Tu as peur de souffrir et d'avoir du bonheur alors tu me blesses sans aucun état d'âme ! Je suis Natsuki Kuga et pauvre de moi, j'ai souffert par le passé que je me morfonds tout le temps ! Tu es la reine des glaces avec un cœur totalement gelé !'' Je sentis à cet instant un coup violent sur ma joue. Je tenais ma joue qui était enflammée à cause de la gifle que ma tante m'avait donnée. Je savais que je méritais ce geste de sa part, j'étais allée très loin dans mes propos, je l'avais blessé volontairement en la provoquant ainsi. Je savais que la comparer à sa grand mère la peinerait. Car c'est la personne qui a le plus tourmentée ma précieuse personne et je me sentais coupable de la bassesse de mon acte. Mais je voulais qu'elle ressente pour une fois, ce que je devais subir chaque jour à cause d'elle. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi. Je vis ses iris jade se noircir progressivement à cause de la colère, je n'avais vu une telle haine chez quelqu'un et c'était pour moi ce regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me regarde ainsi.

Je souhaitais qu'elle me souriait radieusement comme lorsque l'on s'est rencontrées pour la première à la Fuuka, quand j'allais à cause de mon chagrin de la perte de mes deux parents, arracher les pétales de cette orchidée, qui est devenue à ce jour ma fleur préférée et cela grâce à ma tante. Car cette fleur me faisait rappeler notre première rencontre qui a bouleversé mon existence, que ce soit en bien mais aussi en mal. Je voulais qu'elle rougisse à mes taquineries et qu'elle se mette à bouder mais surtout qu'elle oublie aussitôt que je l'ai trompé. J'espérais secrètement qu'elle me réconforte de mon désespoir qui ne cessait de croître chaque jour et je voulais surtout qu'elle me serre tendrement dans ses bras, avoir sa chaleur et sa présence contre moi car j'avais désespérément besoin d'elle, comme elle l'avait fait lorsque nous étions dans le cimetière, près de la tombe de ma mère. Je souhaitais tellement de choses inconcevables. Mais comme on dit, on ne peut pas avoir tous ce que l'on souhaiterait et la seule chose que je voulais; c'était ma tante.

Mais elle me déteste et j'en suis affectée...mais je ressens exactement la même chose qu'elle en ce moment, de la colère, souffrance, et surtout une profonde mélancolie... comment est-on arrivées à ce point de non retour ?

"Tu sais quoi Fujino, tu devrais te calmer un peu...et puis tu as raison pour tout ce que tu viens de dire, je suis une personne sans cœur, pourris à la moelle comme ma grand mère. Je suis même pire que cette vieille sorcière. Sincèrement, je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à une personne aussi pitoyable que moi ! Tu disais que tu ne l'étais pas mais tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Mais j'aurai dû le savoir car tu es tombée amoureuse de moi.'' Je me mis à serrer des dents, j'étais prête à n'importe quel instant à pleurer, à cause de ces mots blessant qu'elle me crachait si froidement au visage mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.

''C'est vrai, tu as totalement raison, je suis stupide ! Je m'en rends enfin compte aujourd'hui. Mais comment ai-je pu t'aimer un seul instant ? Et tu t'ai trompé sur une chose.''

''Quoi ?''

''Ara, tu m'a demandé si j'avais encore des sentiments pour toi ou si je t'aimais toujours et bien je vais être sincère avec toi, non. Tu n'existes plus pour moi !'' Mentis-je désespérément et j'essayais de me forcer à croire ces mensonges, peut être que ce sera vrai dans un futur proche. Je l'espère...

**''C'est super ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Vas y marie toi, gâche ta vie qui le saura dans le future ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu vas faire ! Sois malheureuse ! Je ne te retiendrais pas !''** Hurla t-elle en se décalant de la porte.

''Oui c'est ça ! Ne te mêle plus jamais de ma vie ! **Je te haïs Natsuki Kuga ! **_Non je t'aime si fort._'' Hurlais-je hors de moi. Je m'en allais de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte, et je me mis à pleurer de nouveau mais cette fois-ci c'était plus douloureux que les fois précédentes, car je savais que c'était fini pour de bon. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on arriverait à ce résultat, j'avais mal que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mon chagrin, mais je devais faire bonne figure. Je me marie dans quelques minutes, je dois l'oublier...oui je le dois. J'essuyais cette eau salée et je me mis à respirer profondément, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de moi et je descendais les marches de l'escalier alors que j'étais toujours aussi brisée mais je ne ferais rien apparaître, j'en fais la promesse. Je me mis à sourire lorsque je vis mon grand père qui m'attendait devant le seuil de la porte d'entrée, il me donna son bras pour que je puisse le prendre. Car c'est lui qui m'accompagnera à l'autel, j'aurais voulu que ce soit mon père...mais le destin en a voulu autrement.

''Est-ce que ça va Shizuru ?'' Me demanda grand père inquiet.

''Ara oui, pourquoi ?'' Mentis-je avec une voix neutre même si c'était assez difficile, car j'essayais de retenir mes hoquettements.

''J'ai vu que ma fille est venue te voir.'' A ces mots je serrais fortement le bouquet de fleur que je tenais en main pour me calmer, et j'arborais le plus faux de tous mes sourires, celui de la sérénité et de la joie.

''Oui, on a discuté et maintenant tout est clair.''

''Clair ?''

''Oui...je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant, on devrait y aller.''

''Tu es sûre Shizuru ? Tu peux toujours changer d'avis sur ce mariage. Tu n'es pas forcée de te marier.'' S'enquit celui-ci en me regardant avec insistance.

''Non, maintenant je suis persuadée que j'ai prise la bonne décision.'' Répondis-je en sortant du manoir me dirigeant vers ma nouvelle vie. Je ne dois plus hésiter maintenant.

_Je ressens une douleur insoutenable qui traverse mon cœur lorsque que je te vois et j'essaye de l'enterrer à l'intérieur de mon âme, invisible au regard d'autrui; mais surtout du tien. Et je me demande continuellement, si on peut voir à travers mes faux sourires ou si tu es la seule à pouvoir percevoir cette souffrance qui t'est destinée ? L'amour est quelque chose de si fragile. Et je m'en rends finalement compte que c'est merveilleux de le ressentir, mais en même temps, c'est si douloureux. Peut être que ce n'est pas seulement toi qui ne mérites pas d'éprouver le bonheur mais aussi moi ?_


	3. Chapitre 03 : Nos sentiments respectifs

_ Je vous souhaite par avance un joyeux noël et une bonne année à vous tous. Et aussi joyeux anniversaire Shizuru^^(même si je suis en retard d'un jour XD) Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris et qui ont laissé des commentaires qu'ils soient anonymes ou non._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Nos sentiments respectifs...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Je n'arrive plus à contenir plus longtemps mes sentiments, tu es la seule qui réussisse à me faire réagir ainsi. Tu as su si facilement percer à jour toutes les émotions que je cherchais en vain à cacher à la vue des autres, mais surtout de la tienne. Ton sourire, tes rires mais surtout tes pleures pour moi, resteront gravés éternellement dans ma mémoire et dans mon coeur. J'ai essayé de cacher mon amour pour toi et de par la pire manière que l'on puisse faire, en te blessant volontairement et cela à de nombreuses reprises. Mon coeur endormi peut il être réveillé par ton amour et tes gestes tendres envers moi ? Seras-tu celle qui parviendra à faire fondre mon coeur de glace ? Ou l'as-tu déjà fait sans que je me rende compte ? Je me demande souvent si je mérite que tu m'aimes autant. Car ton amour est tellement doux et chaleureux comme le soleil alors que je suis faite de glace et donc fragilisée, je pourrais facilement me briser en mille morceaux et à n'importe quel instant.<em>

Après que Shizuru soit partie de la chambre, je restais totalement inerte. J'étais prise d'un excès de rage soudain, j'attrapais une lampe sur la table de chevet et je la balançais violemment contre le mur. Celle-ci se brisa en fracas. Je m'écroulais sur mes genoux puis je mettais mes mains devant mon visage. Je n'ai rien pu lui dire comme toujours et j'ai même été immonde avec elle. J'avais honte de moi et de la manière dont je me suis comportée. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse dire si facilement, ce genre de mots dévastateur. Elle avait raison sur une chose...je suis devenue quelqu'un de méprisable, je tiens de la mégère on dirait riais-je nerveusement. Et moi qui a tout fais pour ne pas la ressembler, et bien j'ai agis exactement comme elle le ferait avec moi, j'ai tout fait pour la blesser car j'avais mal. Je l'ai même giflé. Je serrais mon poing qui était en train de trembler mais surtout je l'avais fait de nouveau pleurer, je l'avais entendu à travers la porte, j'ai cru mourir sur place. Je m'étais promise de ne plus la faire souffrir autant par ma faute, pourtant j'ai encore fais n'importe quoi. Mon coeur est fait de pierre, elle ne mérite pas d'être auprès d'une ''reine des glaces au coeur gelé'' comme elle m'a parfaitement bien décrite, car je savais que je la ferais souffrir à n'importe quelle occasion. C'était dans ma nature ou plutôt dans mes gênes.

Elle va se marier...bien... qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut... ce n'est pas important pour moi si elle gâche sa vie, tant pis pour elle, il ne faudra pas qu'elle vienne s'en plaindre ensuite. Je me dirigeais vers le lit où je vis poser les vêtements de ma nièce, je me mis à les caresser avec une grande tendresse. Je me baissais pour mettre mon visage contre le tissu et j'humais avec délectation l'odeur enivrante qui en était imprégnée. Je reprenais mes esprits lorsque j'entendais de la chambre, l'orchestre qui jouait la marche nuptiale. Elle devait maintenant se rendre à l'autel, je me relevais subitement réalisant ce que j'étais en train de faire et j'ai pris la décision de partir de cet endroit de malheur. Je n'assisterai pas à cette pitoyable mascarade.

J'étais à l'extérieur et je mettais mon casque puis je me mis au dessus de ma moto. Et je repensais à tout les moments que j'avais vécu avec Fujino, ses doubles déclarations, nos baisers, ce que je ressentais quand j'étais auprès d'elle, et notre dispute de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas simplement dis que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se marie, non pas parce qu'elle va gâcher sa vie, mais parce que je l'aime et je ne supporte pas qu'elle soit à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Peut être, parce que c'est plus facile de cacher ses sentiments que de les avouer ? C'est probablement pour cette raison idiote.

Et puis il est trop tard...beaucoup trop tard...je m'en rends compte, même si je le lui disais maintenant, ce que je ressentais réellement pour elle, cela ne servirait à rien. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ai tourné la page sur moi, cependant je n'arrive pas à croire ses mots, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils sonnaient si faux à mes oreilles et à mon coeur. Ou alors, est-ce moi qui ne veux pas réaliser qu'elle ne ressent plus rien pour moi ? C'est pathétique et dire que c'est moi qui ose demander à Shizuru de m'oublier, alors que je n'ai jamais pu le faire avec elle. Je dois l'effacer de mon coeur et pour de bon cette fois-ci ainsi je pourrais avancer sans aucun...regret...

-xox-

J'entendais à cet instant les mots du prêtre et l'autre blond les répéta. Ce fut maintenant au tour de Shizuru de dire ses voeux. Je démarrais ma ducati en me dirigeant vers le jardin derrière le manoir, le brouhaha de mon véhicule interpella tous les invités ainsi que ma nièce et son futur mari qui se retournèrent vers moi. Elle me regarda surprise, tout comme ceux qui était présent. J'avoue que j'étais moi aussi étonnée de ce que je m'apprêtais faire, cela ne me ressemblais pas de me donner en spectacle. J'enlevais mon casque et j'ai pu entendre ma grand mère hurler pour appeler la sécurité mais cela m'importait peu. Je me dirigeais vers Shizuru d'un pas résolu, je ne fuirais plus, je dois lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle même si elle ne retournera plus mes sentiments. Car si je ne le disais pas ce que j'avais au fond de mon coeur, alors je le regretterai amèrement toute ma vie. J'avais finalement réalisé le sens des mots de mon père dont je vis la présence à côté de la brunette, il me regardait en souriant car il comprenait ce que j'allais faire.

''Natsuki ? Pourquoi es tu là ?'' Me questionna d'une voix tremblante la mariée. C'est maintenant ou jamais Natsuki Kuga...dis lui tout ce que tu ressens, tu as assez perdu de temps comme ça.

''Je suis là...parce que je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher ta vie, je veux t'empêcher de faire la plus monumentale erreur de ta vie, en te mariant avec une personne que tu n'aimes pas et que tu n'aimeras jamais.'' Répondis-je calmement alors qu'à l'intérieur c'était le contraire, j'ai cru être une cocotte minute qui allait exploser à cause de la pression, mais je ne faisais rien apparaître. Je me demandais même, comment je faisais pour réussir à parler normalement sans bafouiller ou même bégayer.

''En quoi cela te concerne t-il ? Ne m'as tu pas dis que ''tu t'en foutais'' de ce que j'allais faire.'' Je me mis à rire, sincèrement, j'ai la manière de dire les choses avec tact que s'en est navrant.

''Je suis désolée...je t'ai menti.'' Avouais-je en regardant le sol avec une grande culpabilité.

''Tu m'as menti ?'' Bégaya la fille aux iris cramoisis.

''Oui, depuis le début, je m'en veux de t'avoir autant blessé ...mais surtout de t'avoir fais attendre.''

''Que veux tu dire Natsuki ?'' Demanda la brune en tenant de sa main son corsaire alors que je la regardais avec une grande tendresse, ce qui perturba la brunette qui se mit à rosir.

''Non mais arrêtez la !'' Hurla la vieille sorcière Kuga (c'est de ma grand mère dont je faisais référence, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas; c'est aussi le surnom le plus gentil que je lui donne) en m'observant avec mépris. '' Tu es complètement folle jeune fille ! Pars d'ici immédiatement ou j'appelle le sécurité pour te jeter d'ici, le déchet !''

**''Oh vous ! Vous allez la fermer ! Et occupez vous de vos affaire pour une fois !''** Nous criions en coeur Shizuru et moi-même de manière cinglante en jetant un regard menaçant, la mégère fut choquée et se rassit immédiatement à sa place, en nous insultant. Quand aux invités, ils se turent eux aussi, de peur de nos représailles qui pouvaient être sanglante.

''Ara Natsuki, continue ce que tu allais me dire.'' Me supplia la fille aux iris cramoisis qui se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure, attendant désespérément une réponse de ma part. Et j'allais finalement accéder à sa demande.

'' Shizuru...je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec Tate car je ne veux plus te perdre ou te donner à quelqu'un d'autre, et je n'ai pas honte de le dire devant tout le monde que ce soit nos proches, notre famille ou le monde entier.'' A ce moment là, je pouvais entendre des cris de stupeur et pour dire la vérité, ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi, seule Shizuru captait toute mon attention et l'aurait toujours.

''Mais quelle honte, tu es complètement folle Natsuki Kuga ! C'est de ta nièce que tu parles espèce de dégénérée !'' Beugla de nouveau la vieille harpie en m'insultant de tous les noms dont je ne préfère pas répéter.

''Natsuki n'est pas une dégénérée ! Elle n'est pas comme vous ! Alors je vous interdis de l'insulter !'' Aboya folle de rage la fille d'Alyssa. A ce moment là je souriais, elle prend toujours ma défense même si je ne le méritais pas.

''Non mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! Comment ce genre de chose peut se produire ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de cette Natsuki, vu la traînée de mère qu'elle a ! Mais maintenant, c'est sa nièce qui est pervertie par cette dépravée !''

''Arrêtez immédiatement ou je vous ferez taire !'' Hurla la brunette le regard glacial, ce qui fit couper le respiration de tous les invités et par la même occasion la mienne. La température de l'air avait baissé de plusieurs degrés.

''Elle a raison Shizuru...peut être que je suis une dégénérée et une dépravée, et même pire...oui c'est fort probable...'' Ajoutais-je alors que ma nièce me regarda peinée.

''Non, ce n'est pas vrai Natsuki, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte toi même. Je le remarque à chaque fois que je te vois.'' C'est elle qui est quelqu'un de si merveilleux et je le réalise à chaque instant. Comment peut elle me dire ces tendres mots alors que je l'ai traité de manière abjecte et cela a de nombreuses reprises ?

''Tout ceci n'a aucune d'importance pour moi...mais je suis certaine d'une chose, seule ton opinion à une quelconque valeur pour moi. Je ne reviendrais plus jamais en arrière, comme je l'ai toujours fais...Shizuru, ne te maries pas…je ne le veux pas…'' Déclarais-je en fixant du regard la fille aux cheveux miels, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

''Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant Natsuki ! Tu es en train de me faire une blague de mauvais goût, n'est-ce pas ?'' Cria la brunette en relevant son voile de son visage. Je pouvais voir qu'elle ne me croyait pas, ou plutôt qu'elle avait peur d'admettre que je lui disais la vérité car je n'avais fais que lui mentir pendant tout ce temps. C'est probablement une grande partie de ma faute, si elle réagit de cette façon.

''Tu te trompes Shizuru, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie.'' Rajoutais-je en me rapprochant doucement vers elle.

''Non ! Je ne te crois pas !'' Bégaya t-elle. ''C'est impossible. Oui…c'est impossible. Je sais...je suis en ce moment en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Non tout ceci est la vérité, la réalité...tu avais raison depuis le début Shizuru, je crois que tu as toujours su lire en moi. Je t'ai toujours aimé et cela depuis qu'on s'est vues chez le fleuriste, j'ai eu comme toi le coup de foudre mais je l'ai toujours nié car j'avais peur de ce sentiment...car tu es ma nièce, plus jeune que moi. Et je n'étais pas prête à m'ouvrir totalement à quelqu'un. Mais le véritable problème, c'est que quoi que je fasse; je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier pendant tout ce temps. Tu hantais continuellement mes pensées, mes rêves, mon coeur; tu es la seule pour moi et tu le seras toujours et je voulais te le dire...ces mots que tu attendais tant de moi. J'avoue qu'il m'en a fallut du temps pour te l'avouer, mais je suis contente de l'avoir enfin fais.'' Souriais-je chaleureusement en me grattant nerveusement la nuque alors que je vis ma nièce rougir et j'ai eu la même réaction qu'elle sur mon faciès.

''Natsuki dis le moi s'il te plait...ces mots qui m'emplisse tant de joie...je veux les entendre de ta bouche...je t'en supplie...je sais que c'est dur pour toi de les prononcer...mais juste une fois...'' Implora Shizuru qui s'approchait lentement vers moi, à la consternation totale des invités.

''Mais quelle honte, c'est un blasphème mais c'est quoi cette famille de malade, d'abord il y avait la mère la traînée de service, la soeur écervelée qui s'est fait engrossée par l'autre idiot du village, et là, l'autre dégénérée de fille sans aucune éducation et qui aime sa propre nièce c'est répugnant. Ce sont toutes des tares ces femmes Kuga !'' Rugit folle de rage la sorcière.

''Hé oui, on est toutes des tares car on a toutes pu être heureuse malgré que vous soyez en vie.'' Répondis-je en souriant narquoisement.

''Espèce de ...''

''Oui je sais, il faudrait renouveler vos insultes vieille peau...''

Je n'écoutais plus les divagations de la vieille mégère, c'était comme si Shizuru et moi, nous étions seule au monde en ce moment même.

''Je t'aime Shizuru Fujino Kuga…je te veux dans ma vie mais je sais que c'est impossible, car tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi et c'est en grande partie ma faute. J'en ai conscience car à force de te repousser ainsi, tu dois me détester et tu me l'a même avoué que c'était le cas...mais je devais te confesser mon amour pour toi...même si tu me le rends pas...'' Je me mis à lui sourire chaleureusement et je m'apprêtais à m'en aller en direction de ma ducati.

''Natsuki ! Attend ! Je-je t'ai mentis moi aussi !'' Cria la brunette. A cet instant je ne bougeais plus, mon coeur rata un battement et même plusieurs. Elle m'a mentit ? Mais sur quoi ? Sur ce que j'espère éperdument en ce moment ? Ses sentiments envers moi ?

''Quand je t'ai dis dans la chambre de ta grand mère que je ressens plus rien pour toi, ce n'était que des mensonges. Et je ne pourrais pas te haïr...non…c'est impossible. J'ai cru que si je te le disais de vive voix, alors j'y croirais moi même, mais je ne peux pas et je ne le pourrais jamais.'' Je me retournais vers elle alors qu'elle me souriait radieusement, ce sourire qui m'était spécialement destinée et à moi seule et je devenais immédiatement écarlate. Je l'a vis rire, non pour se moquer de moi mais parce qu'elle était heureuse.

''Je te veux dans ma vie...Natsuki Kuga...et je t'aime aussi et pour le restant de ma vie.'' Les invités se mirent à gronder en nous regardant sidérés et je leur tirais la langue alors que Fujino riait (je sais, je sais…c'est gamin comme comportement, tant pis…c'est pas comme si je les reverrais).

''Attrapez là !'' Hurla la harpie.

-xox-

J'ai pu sentir derrière moi des hommes de ma grand mère et je me retournais immédiatement, ils essayèrent de m'attraper mais je ne me laissais pas faire et je leur donnais des coups pour me défendre et ils ripostèrent aussitôt. J'ai reçu un coup de poing au niveau du visage, mais je ne ressentais rien et je souriais de manière idiote, j'en étais persuadée, et malgré la situation actuelle. J'ai pu enfin avouer mon amour pour ma nièce et j'étais euphorique, qu'importe si tout le monde le savait maintenant ou me prenais pour une folle ou une malade qu'on devait enfermer dans un asile. Ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, c'est qu'elle savait ce que je ressentais pour elle mais surtout que notre amour est finalement réciproque. J'esquivais les coups mais j'avais reçu un autre que je n'avais pas vu venir sur le côté, et je tombais sur le sol, percutant des chaises qui se trouvaient près de moi. Je me mets à grimacer à cause de la douleur mais aussi parce que j'étais étourdie.

''Natsuki !'' Cria Fujino.

Je me relevais péniblement avec l'aide d'une chaise alors que je secouais ma tête pour me faire reprendre mes esprits, je ne laisserai personne s'immiscer entre moi et Shizuru, j'ai bien dis personne ! Je vis mon père me rejoindre et mettre K.O. deux des hommes de ma grand mère, et la vieille sorcière fut abasourdie par le comportement de son fils.

''Que fais-tu Usui !'' Brailla la vieille complètement hystérique. Si vous pouviez voir sa tête, c'est tordant de rire. Elle était toute rouge, bougeant les bras dans tout les sens. Et ses cheveux grisonnants avaient l'air de s'hérisser dans les airs.

''Je protège ma famille, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Et je ne te laisserai plus jamais blesser ma fille.'' Je fus surprise par ses dires, l'homme retient un des gardes du corps et me regarda :

''Natsuki pars avec Shizuru...'' Je me mis à lui sourire chaleureusement.

''Merci beaucoup...papa...'' Je prononçais pour la première fois ce qualificatif, il m'observa étonné et rendit mon sourire, j'ai cru voir un instant qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

''Shizuru...'' Je mettais ma main en sa direction pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre mais le porc-épic désoxygéné, la retenait par le bras. Il est veut mourir jeune et je vais accéder à sa demande avec un très grand plaisir !

''Yuuchi lâche moi !'' Hurla t-elle en se débattant.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Je l'aime...et elle...m'aime...'' Répondit-elle en me contemplant avec amour.

''Hé toi l'idiot ! Tu as intérêt à lâcher **MA** Shizuru ou je te tue et je ne plaisante pas !'' Aboyais-je furieuse en me rapprochant d'eux, avec un regard assassin. Je vis un instant Shizuru rosir lorsque je la proclamais mienne puis elle murmurait des mots à l'oreille de l'autre, que je n'ai pu entendre. Elle l'embrassa ensuite rapidement mais tendrement sur la joue, ce qui m'énerva énormément, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour être jalouse. Le blondinet lâcha son bras et regarda tristement le sol, et elle accoura vers moi. Je l'attrapais par la main et je me mis à la soulever du sol et à tournoyer avec elle avec un immense sourire qui ornait mes lèvres, et elle embrassa tendrement celle-ci. Je vis que mon père qui avait des difficultés à retenir les gardes de ma grand mère, et je posais ma douce avec délicatesse sur le sol, j'avoue que je ne savais que faire maintenant.

''Merde ! Comment on va s'enfuir...'' Jurais-je en cherchant un moyen de fuir.

''Sur ta moto.'' Proposa ma nièce en souriant, tout en me montrant ma ducati.

''Mais c'est impossible...tu ne peux pas monter dessus Shizuru, tu portes une robe de mariée ...c'est beaucoup trop dangereux…''

''Ara, Natsuki s'inquiète pour moi ?''

''Bien sûr, j'ai attendu plus d'an pour que nous soyons et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas.''

''Tu es vraiment adorable ma Natsuki, je crois que je t'aime de plus en plus mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y aura plus de problème maintenant.'' Me répondit-elle, alors que je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir puis surprise, j'entendais des garçons siffler. A ce moment là, je n'en connaissais pas la raison et je me retournais vers ma nièce bouche bée et j'étais totalement écarlate.

''Shi-shi-shi-zuru... qu'est-ce que tu fais !'' Criais-je paniquée lorsqu'elle enleva sa robe de marié devant moi, la laissant en sous vêtements beige, ça lui va bien et elle est vraiment sexy et elle a un de ces corps de déesse, j'aurais aimé l'aider à se déshabiller...mais à quoi je pense ! Revenant à la réalité, j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher Shizuru du regard des autres, avec mon propre corps.

''Ara, je facilite notre fuite...'' Je pouvais entendre certains invités surtout des garçons complimenter le corps de la fille aux iris cramoisis et je leur jetais des regards meurtriers, c'est que moi qui a le droit de la mâter ! Je retirais ma veste ainsi que ma chemise pour la couvrir.

''Je porte enfin les vêtements de Natsuki. Il sentent divinement bon, comme toi.'' Sourit-elle en les mettant et en respirant l'odeur de celle-ci.

''Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !'' Répondis-je les joues enflammées même si cela me rendait heureuse qu'elle me disait ces mots.

On se dirigeait vers ma moto et elle ne bougea pas alors que j'allais monter dessus.

''Shizuru qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?'' Demandais-je peinée. ''Je le comprendrais...je suis loin d'être un bon parti. Je suis une fille, ta tante, plus âgée que toi, je n'ai pas une grande fortune et j'ai une famille de malade mais tu devrais le savoir.'' Plaisantais-je de force.

''Ara non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, tu es parfaite pour moi, mais...''

''Mais ?'' Demandais-je avec de l'appréhension alors que j'avais les larmes qui commencèrent à s'écouler. La brune le remarqua et mit son front contre le mien.

''Natsuki ne pleure pas s'il te plaît...je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter de te voir ainsi...'' Ma nièce commença à pleurer elle aussi. On fait une de ses paires à sangloter comme des madeleines surtout à un moment pareil.

''Natsuki je t'aime tellement. Et j'ai peur que c'est toi...qui changes d'avis à l'avenir et ça me ferait souffrir que tu t'éloignes de nouveau de moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'endurer de nouveau.'' M'avoua ma nièce en regardant tristement le sol. A ces mots, je l'attrapais par la taille et je me mis à l'embrasser. A ce moment là, j'entendis les inviter siffler et applaudir, sous les rugissements assassins de la vieille sorcière, qui à ce que j'ai cru entendre avait fais un malaise à cause de notre acte ''blasphématoire'' mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je savais qu'elle était très résistante, elle ne mourra pas aussi facilement, c'est bien dommage. Enfin...faites comme si je n'avais rien dis.

Je donnais un véritable baiser à la brune pleine de passion, nous consumant et enivrant l'une et l'autre de plaisir. Je demandais de ma langue la permission d'entrer dans sa bouche, elle accepta volontiers l'invitation et nos langues s'entre lassèrent l'une à l'autre faisant gémir l'une et l'autre de plaisir. Shizuru retourna mon baiser avec la même intensité et passion. Puis nous reprenions nos souffles, nous examinions nos émeraudes et rubis respectif qui brûlaient de désir l'une pour l'autre.

''Shizuru je ne changerai jamais d'avis. Je te le prouverai chaque jour.'' Lui dis-je en attrapant son visage, je lui attrapais ses mains et j'ai mis l'une d'elle sur ma poitrine et l'autre sur mon visage. Elle me dévisagea surprise.

''Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très douée pour exprimer mes sentiments, tu as dû le constater avec le temps alors je vais te montrer ce que je ressens. Tu sens à quel point mon cœur bât vite et la chaleur qui s'étend sur mon visage, c'est seulement avec toi que j'ai ce genre de réaction et personne d'autre.''

A ces mots Shizuru se mit à rougir et me serra dans ses bras.

Elle s'installa derrière moi; et je démarrais mon véhicule puis elle se colla à moi, en me souffla à l'oreille.

''Je serais toujours auprès de toi, car tu es mon âme soeur Natsuki et je l'ai toujours su.''

''Je pense que je crois aux âmes soeurs grâce à toi Shizuru.''

Nous partions du manoir, nous dirigeant vers un futur qui serait ensemble.

_J'ai changé et cela grâce à ta présence qui m'est devenue sans que je me rende compte, essentielle pour vivre. Tu me fais sourire, rire et aimer la vie qui a été si peu clémente avec moi, et cela depuis de nombreuses années. Mais c'est grâce à elle, que j'ai pu enfin te rencontrer, et j'ai moins d'amertume en moi, car tu es présente à mes côtés pour aider à soigner mes plais. Et cet amour que j'ai pour toi, ne cesse de grandir chaque jour. Maintenant mon coeur contient des merveilleuses émotions que j'ai cru ne pas pouvoir mériter. Tu fais partie de mon coeur ainsi que mon âme. Je ne l'avais jamais su jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais je t'attendais désespérément depuis toutes ces années, que tu sois à mes côtés. Même si on a passé par des épreuves des plus tragiques, que ce soit les pleurs, les cris, la haine, la solitude; cela n'a fait que renforcer notre amour qui est devenu plus fort. Et je chéris chaque jour notre rencontre qui était au début pour moi, le synonyme de la souffrance et maintenant c'est celui du bonheur._

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake de fin<strong>_ (c'est mon cadeau de noël pour vous^^)_

_Cela se passe après que Kuga a interrompu le mariage de sa nièce._

_Natsuki et Shizuru sont assise l'une en face de l'autre, elles se contemplèrent avec une grande tendresse dans leurs rubis et émeraudes respectifs tout en se tenant les mains avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

**Shizuru:** Natsuki...

**Natsuki:** Shizuru...

**Shizuru:** Natsuki...

**Natsuki:** Shizuru...

**Auteur** _se frappe à plusieurs reprise la tête contre la table, le sang commençait à apparaître sur le front_: Aaaarg ! Ca suffit ! Vous allez la fermer un peu ! Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de vous deux ! C'est bien joli que vous soyez enfin réunis mais là, je commence à ne plus supporter votre comportement mielleux !

**Shizuru** _le regard glacial car les milles et une nuits avait dérangé son précieux moment avec la personne de sa vie et l'auteur se rend compte de son erreur qui pouvait lui être fatale_: Ara, notre auteur n'est pas heureuse que Ma Natsuki et moi soyons heureuse ?

**Auteur** _blanc comme un linge_ _et se mit à rire comme une idiote_ : Je suis ravie pour vous deux, ah, ah, ah.

**Shizuru:** Donc il n y a pas de problème ?

**Auteur **_reprenant du courage et en profite car cela ne dura peut être pas pour longtemps _**:** Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! C'était mignon de voir votre amour pendant cinq minutes, vos regards plein de tendresse et bla bla bla, mais j'ai dû supporter cette scène grotesque pendant **trois putain de longues heures !** Qui était interminable pour moi ! ''Oh Natsuki'' par-ci, ''Oh Shizuru'' par là...je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à supporter jusqu'à maintenant, sans vous tuer toutes les deux. Ce serait une fin assez tragique pour vous deux mais je n'aurais pas eu à subir cette comédie ! Je commence à détester vos deux prénoms ! Au lieu de me casser les pieds avec votre bonheur, allez dans un hôtel ou une chambre pour en profiter au lieu de m'en faire profiter !

**Natsuki** _rougissante et embarrassée, faisant sa tête de chien battu_ : Je suis désolée les milles et une nuits.

_Auteur écarlate et Shizuru bouche bée commença à avoir un saignement de nez, elle attrapa le poignet de Natsuki et l'amena dans une autre pièce._

**Shizuru**: Ara Natsuki est trop mignonne ! Je ne peux plus me contrôler, on y va maintenant.

_Natsuki rouge pivoine acquiesça et suit docilement la brunette. Les milles et une nuits choquée se dirigea vers la pièce dont la porte se referma brusquement._

**Auteur:** Hé qu'est-ce que vous faites !

_Natsuki sort de la pièce, les vêtements dépareillés alors qu'elle essayait de les remettre en place, elle était essoufflée, le visage totalement écarlate et les cheveux en bataille._

**Auteur **_se raclant la gorge mal à l'aise_**:** Ok, je crois que j'ai une petite idée de ce que vous faites.

**Natsuki:** Duran !

**Auteur **_choquée_**:** Pourquoi Duran ? ! ?

**Natsuki:** Pour pas que tu entres dans la chambre pendant qu'on sera...occupée, j'ai attendu plus d'un an cet instant, alors personne ne nous dérangera. Duran, empêche la d'entrée pendant une heure ou peut être plus.

**Auteur **_vexée:_ QUOIIII ! Je ne suis pas une voyeuse ! Et puis ce n'est pas la peine de laisser un chien de garde et...plus d'une heure ? Vous abusez toutes les deux !

_Shizuru arrive en peignoir mauve (elle s'est changée très vite non ?) et ramène Natsuki à l'intérieur en faisant un sourire carnassier et referma la porte au nez de l'auteur toujours surprise par la tournure des évènements._

**Auteur**_: _Héééé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

**Shizuru:** Ara, j'ai cru qu'on devait se trouver une chambre ? C'est ce que tu nous as suggéré, n'est-ce pas Na-tsu-ki?

**Natsuki**: ...c'est...hum...vrai...

**Auteur** _en colère:_ Non mais j'y crois pas, c'est du foutage de gueule ! Oui, je l'ai peut être mentionné mais je ne parlais pas de **MA CHAMBRE !**

_Duran Grogne._

**Auteur**_ grogne aussi_**:** Oh toi la ferme ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi le clébard mécanique.

_Duran se mit à charger une cartouche d'argent._

**Auteur** _paniquée, lève les mains en l'air_: Stop ! J'ai totalement peur ! Alors ne me fais pas de mal...je te donnerai un os ou peut être des boulons et de l'huile de vidange ? _Mais ça mange quoi ce truc ?_

_L'auteur commença à entendre les deux héroïnes gémir._

**Shizuru:** Natsuki...

**Natsuki:** Shizuru...

**Shizuru:** Naaa-tsu-ki...

**Natsuki:** Shi-zu-ruuuu...

**Auteur **_la bouche formant un O ne bougeant plus et avait les joues en feux_ _et met ses mains sur ses oreilles_**:** Oh c'est pas vrai vous vous foutez de moi ! Vous n'allez pas le faire ici ! J'ai cru que vous plaisantiez !

_Duran émet un grognement féroce et les milles et une nuits se recule et tombe sur le sol._

**Auteur:** Euh...ça va j'ai compris, je vais regarder la télé et mettre le son bien fort.


End file.
